Kanda pète les plombs
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Kanda? Que t'arrive-t-il? Un Kanda que vous avez pas du voir très souvent... Et tout ça à cause d'une date...Venez lire! C'est pas pasque l'auteure s'appelle bakasama que c'est aussi nul! Ou peut-être que si... OS


Saluuuuuuuuuuut ! C'est re-moi ! A votre plus grand malheur, je suis de retour pour jouer un… euh, pour vous présenter ce one-shot débile ! Bah, avec moi, vous attendez pas à un truc sérieux ! Enfin bon, fini le blabla.

Disclaimer : tout est à moi, sauf -man. Malheureusement. Ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue. En gros il me reste presque rien.

Rating : K+

Couple : aucun. Comptez pas sur moi pour faire un Yaoi.

Personnage principalement concerné : je dirais Kanda, mais les cibles sont tout de même tous les autres.

Entre les * les petites notes sur la situation, les onomatopées.

C'est parti !

…..

~Prologue~

Une ombre s'approcha. Un sourire tordu et plein de sadisme se forma sur ce qui semblait être son visage. Enfin. On était enfin le jour qu'il attendait tant.

Il allait pouvoir agir.

…..

À la Congrégation

~PDV Allen~

*Toc toc*

Ah. Ça doit être Lavi. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait pour que je l'aide à compulser ses bouquins. Pff… Comme si j'avais qu'ça à faire… C'est lui le bookman, pas moi.

*Toc toc*

-Oui, oui, j'arrive.

~Fin PDV Allen~

Allen ouvrit la porte.

-Lavi, c'est to…

-Bonjour Allen !

Ledit Allen se figea. Ce n'était pas son ami qui venait de le saluer. Ce n'était pas non plus une quelconque autre personne avec qui il s'entendait bien. En gros, la moitié de la Congrégation part aux oubliettes, par déduction. Bah oui : Allen s'entend avec tout le monde, c'est bien connu.

Non, en fait, c'était…

-K…Kanda ?

-Comment vas-tu, mon cher ami ?

-Mon cher am… ? HEIN ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'as pété une durite !

-Mais pourquoi devrais-je donc avoir « pété une durite » pour te saluer en cette belle journée ?

-Je…je dois être en train de rêver…oui c'est ça ! Je…je nage en plein cauchemar ! Ça peut pas être vrai !

-Dis-moi, pourrais-je entrer ?

-Aïe ! Purée, ça fait mal ! Mais…je rêve pas ?

-Mais pourquoi t'es-tu pincé, Allen ? Sinon, on ne va tout de même pas s'éterniser… Je peux entrer ?

-Et si je me fiche une baffe, ça marche ?

*BAM !*

-MAIS AÏEUH ! Pourquoi tu m'as poussé, Bakanda ! Et pourquoi… tu… *clic, clic* fermes la porte…à double tour ? *goutte de sueur*

Kanda plaqua le maudit contre le lit. Le pauvre Allen s'inquiétait. Pour deux choses. La première : facile. Sa vie. La deuxième : la santé mentale du japonais.

-Attention, j'arrive… fit le kendoka en se penchant dangereusement du plus jeune.

-Ah ? Aaah ? AAAAAAAAH ?

…..

~PDV Lavi~

Merde…ils sont lourds tous ces bouquins… Sale vieux Panda ! Me donner tous ces bouquins à compulser, franchement, ça frise la cruauté. Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur Allen ! Lui c'est un ami ! Ah ! Voilà sa chambre ! Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus de porter tout ça !

~Fin PDV Lavi~

*Toc toc !*

-Allen, je peux entrer ?

Rien.

-Euh… Allen ? T'es là ?

Toujours rien. Le silence. Puis, un bruit. Une sorte de « pouf ». Comme si on écrasait quelque chose de mou. Et puis un petit gémissement étouffé. Lavi, un peu inquiet, essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais en vain. Elle était verrouillée.

-Bon, bah… je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens. Alors, où est-il ? Je le garde toujours dans ma poche… Normalement il devrait être là… Ah ! Le voilà !

Lavi sortit de sa poche, un petit bâton de fer tordu. Une sorte de crochet, quoi. Il allait crocheter la serrure. La forcer, pour ceux qui auraient pas pigé.

-Héhé… Bon il est un peu tordu parce qu'en essayant d'ouvrir la porte de Lenalee, il s'est abîmé… Cette foutue serrure était dure, quand même ! Saleté de Komui ! En plus, Lenalee ne va jamais dans sa chambre… Quel gâchis… Mais, j'y pense. Où c'est qu'elle dort, alors ?

C'est en pensant tout haut ces belles palabres que notre ami le lapin introduisit le crochet dans la serrure. Il réussi à déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, sans cérémonie. Là, il se retrouva devant une scène des plus étranges qui soient. Allen, sur son lit, ébouriffé, la chemise ouverte, des traces de…griffures ? sur les

avant-bras. Sur lui, Kanda, dans un état à peu près semblable au plus jeune, les cheveux détachés, un bras levé, tenant un oreiller. Autour d'eux : des plumes, des bouts de tissu déchirés, des oreillers, un bordel total, quoi. Le japonais et l'anglais tournèrent la tête en même temps, et dévisagèrent Lavi. Puis Kanda rabaissa son bras, écrasant ainsi le visage du maudit avec l'oreiller.

-Pardon, je crois que je me suis trompé. Encore désolé de vous avoir…dérangés, dit Lavi machinalement.

Il referma la porte et resta planté là, comme un paumé. Un des murs du couloir explosa. Dehors, on pu voir les Jasdebi déguisés en poulets dansant la samba, suivis de Tyki en robe de mariée avec des maracas, puis, derrière, Road en pirate, soufflant dans une trompette, et Sheryl la poursuivant en hurlant « JE TE DETESTE, ROAD » pour enfin finir avec le comte qui fermait le défilé, en short, en dansant la tectonique. Ça ne ferait pas un peu cliché, quand même ?

Puis, après cette parade que Lavi ne remarqua même pas, évidemment, un hurlement se fit entendre. Enfin, après le vacarme qui était passé inaperçu, c'est un miracle qu'on entende un simple hurlement de rien du tout.

-AAAAAAAAH ! ATTENDS LAVIIIII !

Lavi était encore devant la porte, c'est sûr qu'après une telle vision, y'a de quoi être traumatisé, non ?

Il y eu des grands *Bram !* et des *Splaf !* et puis des *Kabam !* aussi. Tout cela pour vous dire que le jeune anglais fonçait vers la porte.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! fit Allen en ouvrant cette dernière. Ah ! Mince !

Allen, le plus _discrètement_ possible, referma sa braguette. D'ailleurs, Lavi aurait pas remarqué qu'elle était ouverte s'il n'avait pas fait ce geste incroyablement _discret_.

Intervint enfin Kanda.

-On a juste fait **ce qu'il ne faut pas faire**.

Alors, voilà, là, on a un Lavi qui va bientôt piquer une crise.

-Bakanda ! s'indigna le plus jeune, rougissant légèrement.

3…

-Bah, quoi, c'est vrai !

2…

-Mais t'as pas besoin de dire ça comme ça !

1…

-Je dis qu'la vérité. C'est tout.

Ça y est il a pété un câble.

-J'Y CROIS PAAAAAAS ! ALLEN, TU ETAIS SI JEUNE, SI PUUUUUR ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA ? TE LIVRER AU DIABLE EN PERSONNE POUR PERDRE TA VIRGI…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es sûr que ça va, Lavi ?

-Baka Usagi, on a fait une bataille de polochons. T'as cru quoi, là ?

Sans commentaire.

…..

~Attention c'est pas fini !~

….…..

Dans le bureau -ou plutôt le bordel- de Komui, le propriétaire de lieux travaillait comme un fou. Si dormir en marmonnant des « Lenalee comme tu es mignonne » sans arrêt est un travail. Parce que ça, il le fait tout le temps. Au plus grand malheur des pauvres scientifiques en manque de sommeil, qui demandaient que quelques signatures. Lenalee était présente, elle aussi, et elle servait une énième tasse de café aux collègues de River, vu que lui n'aime pas ça, avec un sourire qui signifiait clairement « Excusez-moi ».

Kanda entra dans le bureau, comme d'habitude, avec un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

-Kanda ? Tu as quelque chose à demander à Nii-san ?

-Non.

-Ah bon ? Mais alors…

Le japonais, à la surprise de tous les gens présents, prit les mains de la jeune chinoise, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Lenalee…

-Euh…oui ?

-Je dois te le dire, je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Mes sentiments pour toi.

-…de …tes …quoi ?

Kanda aurait voulu ajouter, après cette question hésitante de Lenalee, que les oreilles, c'est comme son cul de pouffiasse, ça se lave. Mais devant tout le monde, ce serait pas crédible, surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de dire.

Kanda inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

-Lenalee…je… je t'aime.

-Hein ?

NAOOOOOOOOOON ! TRAÎTRE ! KANDA JE TE HAAAIIIIIIS !

- NAOOOOOOOOOON ! TRAÎTRE ! KANDA JE TE HAAAIIIIIIS !

Oui bon alors vous avez eu le droit à ce cri 2 fois. Une de ma part, et une autre de la part de Komui qui maintenant est bien réveillé, comme vous aurez pu le constater.

-Laissez moi finir, je vous en prie.

Lenalee, je n'ai jamais pu te le dire avant, mais maintenant, je veux que ce soit clair ! Ces sentiments sont restés cachés beaucoup trop longtemps. Il fallait que je m'exprime. Je t'aime, Lenalee. Je t'aime depuis que tu m'as accepté comme ami. Si j'étais si froid avec toi, c'est parce que je ne savais comment me tenir devant toi. J'essayais d'être naturel mais je n'y arrivais pas, parce qu'au fond de moi, ces sentiments me blessaient. Et je sais pertinemment que c'est un amour sans retour. Mais je devais te le dire. Si tu as un quelconque réponse à me donner, fais le sans tarder, je t'en supplie. Mon cœur meurtri ne tiendra pas plus longtemps…

-… Euh… wow.

-Kanda… comment as-tu osé… KOMULIN EX EX ! ATTAQUE !

-Komulin Ex Ex !

-Détruire cible.

-Il faut que je te le dise !

Kanda prit les « mains » du robot et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je…je t'aime.

Silence total. Puis :

- Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire avant, mais maintenant, je veux que ce soit clair ! Ces sentiments sont restés cachés beaucoup trop longtemps. Il fallait que je m'exprime. Je t'aime, Komulin. Je t'aime depuis que tu m'as accepté comme ami. Si j'étais si froid avec toi, c'est parce que je ne savais comment me tenir devant toi. J'essayais d'être naturel mais je n'y arrivais pas, parce qu'au fond de moi, ces sentiments me blessaient. Et je sais pertinemment que c'est un amour sans retour. Mais je devais te le dire. Si tu as un quelconque réponse à me donner, fais le sans tarder, je t'en supplie. Mon cœur meurtri ne tiendra pas plus longtemps…

Une fois de plus, silence. Et :

-Kanda je te déteste ! Bouhouhouhou !

-Ma petite Lenalee !

-Grand Intendant… vous lui avez fait boire quoi, à celui-là ?

Mais celui-là, Kanda donc, était déjà parti. Drôle de comportement…

…..

~Toujours pas !~

…..

Kanda arriva au réfectoire, un grand sourire aux lèvres. De quoi effrayer tous les traqueurs et exorcistes de la pièce qui se seraient retournés vers lui. Pire que le regard qui tue. Le sourire tellement charmeur qu'il vous fait peur. Pas mal, non ?

-Bonjour les amis !

Alors là c'était trop. Miranda s'évanouit, les traqueurs sortirent tous en hurlant, et seuls restèrent des exorcistes. Allen, comme on aurait pu se douter, Lavi, Marie, Miranda donc évanouie et Krory terrifié. Et puis deux ou trois traqueurs au fond de la salle, blottis dans leurs sièges.

-Pourquoi sont-ils tous partis ?

-Parce que tu leur as fait peur, Bakanda.

-Ah ? Bon, tant pis.

Kanda se dirigea vers Jeryy, pour lui demander de lui préparer :

-Un bol de sobas, comme d'habitude ?

-Euh…non, en fait je voulais des pommes de terre, du poulet, des pâtes, du riz, un steak, un gratin et pour le dessert, un gâteau au chocolat et des mitarashi. Pour goûter.

-Euh…d'accord…

-Et avec un sourire, voyons ! Hi hi !

-Oh my… Je… je te prépare ça tout de suite !

Au bout de deux minutes.

-Tiens ! Voilà ce que tu as commandé !

-Merci !

-Dites moi que je rêve…

Kanda alla s'asseoir avec ses _amis_ Allen, Lavi et puis les autres quoi. Puis Lenalee entra dans la salle, les yeux tout rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Niéhéhé ! Souffre !

-A…Allen, Lavi… Je peux manger avec vous ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! Mais dis-moi, tu as pleuré ? demanda Allen.

-Hein ? Euh non, c'est rien.

La jeune fille remarqua que le kendoka était assis à la même table. Se yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Ouais !

-Mais, Lenalee ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? C'est à cause de Yû ?

Et là, la pleurnicheuse raconta, en pleurnichant évidemment, ce qui était arrivé dans le bureau de son frère.

-Quoiiiiiiii ? Bakanda t'a fait une déclaration !

-Ou…oui…

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? Parce que Yû était vraiment ridicule ?

-Non…

-C'est parce que c'était trop beau pour elle, et qu'après, j'ai déclaré mon amour à Komulin Ex Ex.

-HEEEEEIIIIIIIIN ?

…..

~Si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusque là, je vous remercie ! Mais c'est pas encore fini !~

…..

Du côté des maréchaux…

-Aha ! J'ai gagné !

-Tu es vraiment forte à ce jeu, Cloud.

-Oui, je l'admets, Froi. Mais je croyais que Marian serait plus fort que moi aux cartes. Après tout, son disciple est très doué, non ?

-Ouais, au poker, mais il a apprit tout seul, le crétin de disciple. Enfin, sur ce coup-là, j'dois dire qu'il m'épate, le gamin.

-Et tout ça pour payer tes dettes, le pauvre enfant… Bon, moi, je vais aller voir si je trouve mon petit Yû.

Tiedoll sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il jouait aux cartes avec Cross et Cloud, il y a un instant. Puis il croisa celui qu'il faut pas croiser. Le grand, le magnifique, le merveilleux, le fantastique, le colérique *Bam !* Bon d'accord, il croisa Kanda.

-Mon petit Yûûûûû ! Je te cherchais !

-Moi aussi, papa !

-Mon petit Yû !

-Papa !

En arrière plan : la mer. Les deux en train de courir sur la plage, les bras ouverts, un air niais plaqué sur leurs visages, cherchant chacun à rejoindre l'autre. Le genre de scène qui vous donne envie de dégueuler. Enfin, ça dépend qui !

-Mon petit Yû ! fit le vieux fou en prenant le kendoka dans ses bras.

-Mon pôpa à moi !

-Enfin tu te rends compte ! Tu admets que tu es mon fils ! Je suis si heureu… Mais attends, tu n'es pas mon petit Yû !

-Comment ça pôpa ?

-Mon petit Yû, lui, ferait quelque chose comme : « Lâchez-moi, sale vieux shnock pourri ! Je suis pas vot' fils ! » Tu n'es pas mon Yû-chan ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Mais papa…

-AAAAAAH ! On a possédé mon fils !

Et le maréchal s'enfuit ainsi en courant.

-Bon, bah tant pis.

Kanda se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle où son « père » jouait aux cartes avec ses collègues. A présent, Cross essayait de séduire Cloud, et celle-ci vient justement de lui foutre un coup de poing.

-Maître Cross.

-Mmh ? fit l'interpellé. Kanda ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Vous être utile. Que pourrais-je donc faire pour vous ?

Silence total. Avant que Cloud ne le rompe :

-Heu… Kanda ? Tu… tu te sens bien ?

Car ledit Kanda était dans une drôle de pose. Genou à terre, une main sur le torse, tête baissée, comme pour montrer sa soumission.

-Maître Cross, j'attends vos ordres.

-Chais pas moi, va embêter le disciple.

-Qui donc ? Allen ? Mais je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'embêter mon cher ami !

Sans commentaires.

Un peu plus tard, après que Kanda ait quitté la salle car Cross lui a demandé, Tiedoll retourne voir ses compagnons.

-Dites-moi, est-ce que mon petit Yû est passé ?

-Oui, et il était vraiment chelou. Il m'a demandé de lui donner des ordres…

-Froi, tu ne lui as pas fait boire un truc de Komui quand même ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien, moi. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a…

…..

~Bientôt la fin ! Vous découragez pas !~

…..

Un petit chat se promenait dans la citadelle. Non, en fait il se promenait pas vraiment, il cherchait quelque chose. Et il l'avait trouvé. Le petit chat tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule. Il se dirigeait vers l'arche, quand Kanda apparut devant lui.

-Mais c'est qu'il est mignon le chaton !

Ouh là.

-MIAAAA !

Le chaton, Lulubelle, s'enfuit en courant, passant entre les jambes du jeune homme, et rentra dans l'arche. Kanda le suivit, mais discrètement, car il trouvait ce chat suspect. Surtout que ce chat tenait un bout d'œuf dans la gueule. Lulubelle, sans savoir qu'elle était suivie, arriva jusqu'au clan des Noah. Je sais c'est pas cohérent mais c'est comme ça.

-Ma petite Lulubelle, tu as le morceau d'œuf ? ~cœur~

-Miaaa.

-Merci, on peut compter sur toi. ~cœur~

-Eh, Prince ! On mange quand ?

-Ouais, j'ai la dalle moi ! ~hii !~

-Prince Millénaire ! Héhé ! Vous nous préparez quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Road ! Tu as encore pris Lero ?

-Euh… Je suis au clan des Noah, là ?

Tous les Noah se retournèrent, pour voir Kanda à moitié caché derrière la porte, en train d'admirer cette magnifique famille. Quand Tyki apparut enfin.

-On bouffe quand ? fit le beau gosse par excellence. Eh ? Merci d'me répondre ! Mmh ?

Tyki remarqua l'exorciste. Tous restèrent silencieux un instant. Puis…

-AAAAAH ! UN EXORCISTE ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

-J'y crois paaaas ! ~hi !~

-Lulubelle, c'est toi qui l'as amené jusqu'à nous ? ~cœur~

-Ah, non ! C'est moi ! Je l'ai suivie ! Mais je vous jure que je ne révèlerai à personne votre cachette ! Par contre, je peux visiter ?

Les jumeaux hystériques, tremblant de tous leurs membres, Lulubelle honteuse de ne pas s'en être rendue compte, Tyki qui sait pas comment réagir, Road qui reste accrochée à la panse du comte, et le comte lui-même immobile, son sourire colgate figé.

-Ah ! Vous devez être les Jasdebi ! dit enfin le kendoka en se dirigeant vers Jasdero et Debitto.

-T'a…t'approche pas ! fit Debitto, comme si Kanda allait lui refiler des dettes.

-Aaah… comme je vous comprends… Les dettes c'est du lourd… Si j'avais de l'argent je vous aurais aidés… Mes pauvres.

Kanda serra les jumeaux dans ses bras. Les deux se mirent à pleurer, comme des enfants.

-Bouhouhouhou… j'en ai marre… cette saleté de Cross…

-Ouiiiiin… Cross, je te hais… ~hi !~

-Tyki, tu es si classe ! Je me ferais des boucles, pour te ressembler ! J'aimerais tellement être aussi beau que toi ! Tu dois avoir du succès auprès des filles, hein ? rigola Kanda en donnant une tape dans le dos de Tyki.

-Euh…

-Et toi, Road, je me demande pourquoi Allen te préfère Lenalee…

-Quoi ?

-Non ! Calme-toi ! Moi, je sais que tu es la meilleure, et Allen finira par s'en rendre compte, lui aussi !

Kanda prit la petite dans ses bras.

-Hihi…

-Et vous, M. le Comte ! Vous êtes si fantastique ! Et je comprends pourquoi vous voulez débarrasser cette planète des humains ! Ils sont si inutiles… Ils font la guerre à tout va… Si seulement je n'étais pas compatible…

-Tu te fiches de moi ? ~cœur~

-MAIS NON ! Je suis tout à fait sincère !

-…

-Dites, je peux toucher votre ventre ?

-D'accord… ? ~cœur~

-Haha ! Ça fait boing boing !

-N'est-ce pas ? fit Road à l'attention de Kanda.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais rentrer moi, sinon les autres vont se demander ce que je fais. Au revoir ! Et : motus bouche cousue ! Promis !

Kanda s'en alla, laissant les Noah totalement décontenancés.

-…C'était quoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas Tyki-pon, mais ça semble suspect…~cœur~

-Road, t'as quequ'chose sur le dos…

-Mmh ? Ah oui… Un papier ?

Elle le décolla et put lire :

-« Gamine ».

-Tyki, toi aussi ! ~hi !~

-Hein ? *décolle* « Ringardes, les boucles ».

-Et toi, Dero !

-Et toi, Debi ! ~hi !~

Et là, apocalypse. Les jumeaux lurent en même temps :

-« Factures au nom de Allen Walker *barré* Debitto et Jasdero »

Avec un beau nombre de zéros. Ils restaient figés.

-Et moi ? J'en ai un ? ~cœur~

-Ah ! Oui ! Je vous le décroche, Prince ! « Vos plans, c'est de la merde. Vous êtes cons, bande de Noah ».

J'en connais qui vont péter quelques câbles.

…..

~C'est bon, la fin du massacre !~

…..

Dans le réfectoire de la Congrégation, Komui fit soudainement son apparition. Et vu que c'était l'heure du goûter, la plupart des exorcistes étaient là. Bah oui : le goûter c'est primordial. Donc, il y avait tous les exorcistes et les maréchaux sauf Kanda.

-J'ai à vous parlez, chers exorcistes ! Et toi aussi, Jeryy, ce serait bien ! fit le fou avec un air théâtral.

-Ch'est pour une michion ? *Avale* Ça fait longtemps ! dit Allen, avec un air amusé.

-Euh, non, en fait c'est pas pour ça. Retrouvons nous tous dans la chambre d'Allen, maréchaux et exorcistes ! Euh… C'est peut-être un peu petit… Non, on va dire dans mon bureau dans 10 minutes.

Parfait. Le plan fonctionnait comme prévu.

Après 10 minutes de stress intense…

-Vous croyez qu'il va nous parler de quoi ? demanda Lavi.

-Sais pas. Sûrement un truc débile, comme d'hab, sortit la pousse de soja avant de mordre dans une barre de chocolat. S'arrête jamais de bouffer celui-là !

Le grand intendant ouvrit les portes de son bordel et fit installer les exorcistes, maréchaux et Jeryy qui avaient rien demandé.

-Alors, c'est pour quoi, Nii-san ?

-Je voulais vous parler du comportement de Kanda.

*Gloups* général.

-Vous avez remarqué qu'il était bizarre, non ? poursuivit Komui.

-Bien sûr qu'il est zarb ! Yû a essayé de voler la virginité d'Allen !

-Mais tu racontes quoi, là ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est pas ça, crétin !

-Mon petit Yû a dit que j'étais son père…

-Il est entré dans le réfectoire avec un grand sourire et a dit « bonjour les amis », je ne me rappelle pas de la suite car je me suis évanouie, je suis désolée…

-Il m'a demandé de lui donner des ordres.

-Il ne m'a pas commandé de sobas et a demandé des patates, du steak, du gratin, du riz, des pâtes, du gâteau et des dangos… « Pour goûter »…

-Il m'a fait une déclaration… Et a faite exactement la même à un Komulin…

-Il m'a appelé Allen et a dit que j'étais son ami. Il a pété une durite, j'vous dis !

-Certes, il faut admettre qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal mais il y a sûrement une explication à tout ce…

*BOOOUUUUM !*

-…la. finit Komui.

-BWAHAHAHAHA ! J'vous ai trop eu !

Kanda venait de débouler dans le bureau qui venait littéralement d'exploser. Le kendoka était lui aussi explosé mais de rire.

-HAHAHA ! POISSON D'AVRIL !

…..

~Conclusion~

…..

Dans le réfectoire, à l'heure du dîner, Allen et Lavi, encore tout noirs, discutaient.

-C'était pour ça qu'il était dans cet état, Bakanda ?

-On dirait. Je savais pas qu'il jouait aussi bien. Et puis toute cette mise en scène…

-Ouais. Mais y'a un seul problème.

-Ouais.

-Dis, tu crois qu'il faudrait lui dire ?

-Chuis pas sûr…

-Bah ouais, quand même… On est le 31 mars.

**FIN !**

Alors ? N'importe quoi, hein ? Bah, moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire. C'est pas génial mais j'espère au moins que vous aurez souri. Et que vous aurez tenu jusqu'à la fin ! Oui, je sais, j'adore faire ce genre de chutes qui gâchent tout.

Bon, la partie clan Noah, c'est le pire, mais j'avais trop envie de mettre ça. Désolée…

Le lendemain, Kanda s'est retrouvé suspendu au plafond dès qu'il a posé le pied par terre, pour ceux qui s'y intéressent. Et il a subi tout genres de farces diverses et variées. Et perso, je le plains pas trop.

Ça y est, je vais m'y mettre sérieusement !

Ma prochaine fic de -man commencera ainsi :

…..

-Haa…haa…pff… J'y crois pas… Mais qui est le CON qui a mit cette citadelle à cet endroit ? J'vais lui faire comprendre, moi !

Morgane, 14 ans, arrivée à la Congrégation de l'ombre.

-Merde, chuis crevée… Waah… Quelle porte hideuse... Et comment qu'ça s'ouvre ?

-Comment ça porte hideuse ?

-Eh mais c'est qu'elle parle la saloperie !

…..

Oui je sais ça a l'air SUPER INTERESSANT mais bon quoi j'allais pas vous mettre 3 pages, non plus ! Le titre sera sûrement un truc du genre :

« Une nouvelle bien spéciale (ou comment foutre le plus de gros mots en 6 lignes…) » enfin quequ'chose comme ça. Pour voir Morgane, passez sur mon profil !

Je la mettrai peut-être pas tout de suite, j'ai d'autres projets, qui sont pas de -man. Alors je verrais.

Review, pour cette auteure qui écrit si mal et qui est en manque de commentaires ?


End file.
